


Immortal Threads

by johanirae



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Aziraphale loves his clothes, and they stay immaculate through the ages by a mixture of care, miracles and sheer angelic stubbornness.However, when Aziraphale is sufficiently distract, his clothes will remember that they are in fact, really REALLY old.





	Immortal Threads




End file.
